xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Hell-Fire Manipulation
The power to manipulate the demonic flames of Hell. Variation of Demonic Element Manipulation. Combination of Fire Manipulation and Demonic Force Manipulation. Opposite to Holy Fire Manipulation. Not to be confused with Dark Fire Manipulation. Also Called * Demon/Demonic Fire/Flame Manipulation * Evil Fire/Flame Manipulation * Faust Flame * Hell-Fire Control * Hell-Flame Manipulation * Hellish Fire/Flame Manipulation * Inferna-Pyrokinesis * Infernal Pyrokinesis * Inferno Manipulation * Infernokinesis Capabilities The users can generate and manipulate the cursed flames of Hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in some way noticeably unusual. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the depths of Hell itself. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact or instead cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. Some users can even use Reanimation or Resurrection via Summoning the damned and/or Demons. Applications * Death Inducement * Destruction * Calling spirits of the dead. * Fire Manipulation * Hell-Fire Attacks * Hell-Fire Ball Projection * Hell-Fire Breath * Hell-Fire Combat * Hell-Fire Constructs * Hell-Fire Infusion * Incineration * Pain Inducement * Reanimation * Resurrection * Soul Mutilation * Summoning the deceased, beings of Fire, and/or Demons from Hell. * Torment Inducement Associations * Dark Element Manipulation * Demon Physiology * Demonic Element Manipulation * Demonic Empowerment * Hell-Fire Weaponry ** Hell-Fire Artillery * Magic * Nether Manipulation * Spiritual Flame Manipulation * Spiritual Symbiosis Limitations * The flames created can be difficult to control, and may cause lethal backfire if not handled properly. * Some people may not be compatible with the power to control Hellfire, which may cause the flames to burn them the moment they try to control it. * Since the flames may be inextinguishable, they can be very troublesome to control. * User must be careful when using the flames around comrades, to prevent causing unintended casualties. * User may not be able to manipulate normal fire, and cannot use the flames for normal day purposes (i.e. cooking, campfire). * Hell-fire may be extinguished or repelled by holy items and substances (i.e. Holy water, crosses). * Low level users may not have actual manipulation of the flames, and instead can only produce it and let it run wild afterwards. * Countered by Holy Fire Manipulation and Holy Water Manipulation. * Divine Force Manipulation can counter this ability. Known Users Live Television Gallery Users Okumura Rin's Blue flames.gif|Rin Okumura's (Blue Exorcist) Flames of Satan. Code_Emperor.PNG|Code:Emperor (Code:Breaker) is the originator of the "Seven Flames of Purgatory". Prime_Minister_Fujiwara's_Seven_Flames.png|Prime Minister Fujiwara (Code:Breaker) can control the "Seven Flames of Purgatory" because he wields Ogami's left arm. File:Kagerō_using_Satan_Blaze.png|Mishiru Kokumonji/Kagerou (Code:Breaker) can control the "Seven Flames of Purgatory". Rei_Seven_Flames_of_Hell.jpg|Rei Ogami (Code:Breaker) manipulating the Seven Flames of Purgatory, each corresponding to one of the Seven Deadly Sins ... Rei_removes_ring.png|... but has to wear a limiter ring due to the Seven Flames' overly powerful nature being too much as he lost his mastery. Iskatu.jpg|Iskatu (Diablo) can conjure pits of hellfire. Archvile.png|Archviles (Doom) are powerful demons that can command the flames of Hell itself. DragonHellFire.jpg|Atlas Flame (Fairy Tail) roaring out extremely powerful flames, such that he considers it to be equivalent to the flames of hell. Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic.jpeg|God Serena (Fairy Tail) as the strongest Wizard Saint possesses 8 different elemental Dragon Slayer Lacrima, one of them is the Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic. Iori-flames-kof13.jpg|Due to his ancestor's blood pact with Orochi, Iori Yagami (The King of Fighters series) can manipulate Orochi's purple hell-fire. Ghost rider 1.jpg|Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) can manipulate the flames of hell. Zedonius.jpg|Zedonius (Ninja Gaiden series) is one of the Four Greater Fiends and the Malevolent Ruler of Flame. As such possesses the ability to control powerful flames of the underworld. Slade Demonic Fire.png|After being resurrected by Trigon, Slade (Teen Titans) received a small portion of his powers, allowing him control over powerful demonic flames. Goetia_H.png|Goetia (Valkyrie Crusade) can manipulate demonic fire. Salamander H.png|Salamander (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulating blue hellfire. Dragon of the Darkness Flame.gif|Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) summoning the Dragon of the Darkness Flames from the darkest pits of Demon World. BLU Nnnngh Sniper Hell-Fire Manipulation.gif|BLU Nnnngh Sniper (TF2 Freak) has this power at a basic level. For example, he can create balls made out of hell-fire and hurl them at his opponents/victims. Infierno Hell-Fire Manipulation.gif|While he uses it rarely, Infierno (TF2 Freak) can control hell-fire. Necromanncer Hell-Fire Manipulation.gif|Necromanncer (TF2 Freak) can manipulate hell-fire. Pyre.png|Pyre (TF2 Freak) can control hell-fire. Variations Azure Flame.jpg|The Azure Flame, also known as Satan Blaze, can burn all physical matter to nothingness. It burns away the sin of wrath. The price to pay for using this flame is the sense of taste. Belphegor.PNG|Belphegor, the Black Flame of Limbo, can burn away special powers. It burns away the sin of sloth. The price to pay for using this flame is an internal organ, but a special power may be taken as substitute. Mammon.PNG|Mammon, dual colors of green and yellow, are hot and cold, and carries an incredible concussive force that can be highly explosive. It burns away the sin of greed. Mammon Dual Blades.png|Mammon's true form is the Dichromatic Twin Flamberges of the Netherworld, and can be turned into dual blades of the two different colors, which can be used to create whirlwinds via ambient pressure differences. Beelzebub Uncontrolled.png|Beelzebub, when uncontrolled, devours life force of all around it, including the wielder. It burns away the sin of gluttony. The price to pay for using this flame is the user's heart will be consumed upon death. Seraphim.PNG|When Beelzebub is controlled, it becomes enter its Seraphim's form, an achromatic flame that can burn invisibly at 1500 degrees Celsius. Beelzebub_Complete.jpg|Once gaining complete control of Beelzebub and fusing with it, it becomes the Achromatic Catharsis Flame of Purgatory and the wielder of the Flame of Judgement, which can call forth invisible flames of intense temperature that can disintegrate everything, but the user will suffer recoil of the same intensity. Leviathan.png|Leviathan, the Argentous Phantom Flame of Hades, is silver colored, and removes the heat from the area to freeze its target, placing it in hibernation state. It burns away the sin of envy. The price to pay for using this flame is the envy of the user's enemies. Asmodeus.png|Asmodeus traps anyone she burns into an eternal illusion of lustrous dreams, never again to regain consciousness, while assimilating the victim's body into her own, eventually killing them. She burns away the sin of lust. The price to pay for using this flame is the sense of smell, though she can betray a contractor if she is aroused by another. Irisdescent_Explosive_Flame_of_Hell_Asmodeus.jpg|Asmodeus' true form, the Iridescence Explosive Flame of Hell, chemically reacts with the surrounding alloy, to create a violently deafening explosion of differing colors. Seventh_Flame_Lucifer.png|Lucifer, the final of the seventh flame, is an evolved form of the Satan Blaze, controlling and amplifying all other six flames to burn anything, even nothingness, to ashes. The price to pay for using this flame is the user's memories. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Demonic Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Galleries Category:Evil power